Les Chroniques d'Arendelle Tome 1 : Jubilé
by PriPePoi
Summary: La paix et l'harmonie règnent désormais sur Arendelle. La reine Elsa est aimée et respectée par tous ses citoyens. Un jour de fête, une femme d'origine étrangère s'invita sous le nom de Oyuki. Elle s'avère être en réalité Yuki Onna qu'on prenait jusqu'à maintenant pour une légende de l'Empire Japonais, dotée du même pouvoir qu'Elsa, cette dernière réclame vengeance.
1. Nouvelle menace

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle menace**

31 Décembre 1844, Arendelle

Le royaume est en fête, les rues sont parsemées de décorations artisanales. Le peuple d'Arendelle s'apprête à fêter le réveillon du nouvel an. Il s'agit d'un événement fort attendu depuis longtemps car les portes du château furent fermés pendant plus de dix ans, les villageois ne pouvant pas profiter pleinement des fêtes en présence de leur souverain.

Il est coutume qu'avant de profiter des festivités, le souverain annonce les nouvelles lois à appliquer pour l'année suivante et souhaiter les meilleurs vœux aux citoyens. Tout Arendelle se donna rendez-vous au château pour entendre la reine depuis son balcon.

Elle s'avança, dans une nouvelle tenue créée par sa magie pour l'occasion, aussi belle que tous les jours, elle va commencer son discours. Le peuple acclama la reine Elsa depuis la cours du château et les environs.

« Merveilleux réveillon à vous tous »

La foule applaudit.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui ont contribué à l'embellissement d'Arendelle sous la direction de mon cher majordome Kay. Les rues ainsi que le château n'ont jamais été aussi bien colorés et illuminés, en cela vous me comblez. Et je tiens à dire que je me suis régalé lors de la veille et du jour de noël, et j'espère être encore surprise ce soir. Je remercie donc ma chère Gerda qui s'est tué à la tâche aux cuisines jusqu'à maintenant. Vous pouvez souffler, ce soir je veux vous voir danser ! »

Cette dernière acquiesça pour dire merci.

« Que cette nouvelle année soit synonyme de renouveau pour vous tous. Beaucoup de changement et de réforme seront mis en place dans de cours délais, mais je ne tiens pas à parler politique ce soir alors que la fête bat son plein. Dès demain dans les rues du royaume et aux portes du château, seront affichés les nouvelles lois, vous serez libres de les contempler ». Elle se retourna et sembla appeler quelqu'un

« Mais il y a un événement important que je souhaite annoncer dès maintenant, enfin qu'ils souhaitent annoncer... Mes chers sujets, la princesse Anna d'Arendelle et Kristoff Bjorgman. »

La foule applaudit, heureux de voir sa princesse, on pouvait entendre « vive la princesse Anna » crier dans tous les sens. La princesse était accroché à son compagnon un bout de papier à la main. Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent pour prendre la place d'Elsa, cette dernière sourit et le lui arracha des mains.

« Elsa ! » dit Anna avec angoisse « Je ne peux pas faire ça sans notes ».

« Oh ma chère petite sœur, tu es sans conteste la plus courageuse des personnes que je connaisse, après avoir bravé des montagnes ce ne sera pas grand chose, au diable les longs discours, reste juste toi-même, ils vont adorer » répliqua Elsa pour la rassurer.

Anna eut du mal à démarrer avec tout ce brouhaha, causé par l'excitation, et l'angoisse, elle regarda Kristoff plaintif, il compris alors que la parole lui était donné volontiers.

« Bonsoir Arendelle » cria t'il « Depuis que la reine Elsa m'a nommé fournisseur royalde glace, j'ai vécu un bon moment auprès de la plus belle, drôle, et surtout étrange des femmes » Anna plaça discrètement un coup de pied « Aie ! Et je rajouterai doté d'un fort tempérament... Mais ma famille m'a toujours enseigné que ce qui rend les gens moins que parfait un peu plus parfait c'est... »

« L'amour » coupa avec douceur Anna en prenant ses mains et le regarda avec tendresse.

La foule fut attendri devant cette scène, il se passa 10 secondes pendant que les amants se fixaient, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, en réalité, rien ne se passait, un silence perdurait à la fois comme si le peuple respectai leur intimité. Anna se décida, pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le public.

« Kristoff et moi avons décidé de prolonger ce bonheur, au prochain printemps, nous nous marieront »

Sous les « Vive la princesse Anna », « Vive le prince Kristoff » et les tonnerres d'applaudissement, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Elsa quant à elle lança un de ses tours pour rendre le spectacle plus merveilleux.

La salle de bal était désormais accessible, on y mangeait, buvait et dansait jusque tard dans la nuit. Anna et Kristoff accompagnés d'Olaf le bohnomme de neige et Sven le renne, se mêlaient à la population avec plaisir, hors du château , on proposait différentes activités tel que des rondes ou l'ascension du mât de cocagne. Kristoff en bon grimpeur attrapa plusieurs cadeaux pour ensuite les distribuer aux enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa s'occupait de ses convives au château, elle enviait la situation de sa sœur, quand on est hôte on a du mal à s'amuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mystérieuse jeune femme grande et svelte à la peau pâle, les yeux bridés, au x cheveux ébènes, habillée d'une étrange tenue blanche qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, fit son apparition et s'approcha vers elle.

« Majesté ! » dit-elle en faisant la révérence

« Je ne vous reconnais pas, a qui ai-je honneur ? » répondit Elsa intrigué par l'apparence de la jeune femme.

« Je m'appelle Oyûki » répondit elle « Je viens d'un pays lointain, qu'on appelle pays du soleil levant, l'Empire Japonais, je fais le tour du monde, je vais de royaume en royaume pour y découvrir ses merveilles. Et ce soir, le destin voulu que je m'arrête chez vous, mais si ma présence trouble votre réception, je comprendrai si vous me congédiez ».

Elsa fut encore plus intrigué mais finissait par être fasciné par cette rencontre.

« Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis enchantée, c'est la première fois que je vois une personne d'origine si lointaine, mettez vous à votre aise ! Joignez-vous à la fête ! »

Elsa prit le bras de son invité et l'emmena vers un fauteuil. »

« Venez, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me parliez de votre pays, et je vous parlerai du mien ».

Elsa était enthousiaste, cependant un détail la troubla, alors qu'elle était en contact physique avec cette étrangère, elle remarqua que cette dernière avait la peau froide, voire glacé. Mais elle l'oublia très vite, car fasciné par les récit de la japonaise. Elle en apprit plus sur les dragons, le Fûji-yama, les cerisiers en fleurs... A son tour, elle parla d'Arendelle, de ses coutumes, des plus beaux endroits à contempler si on y vient qu'une fois. Elle ne parla pas de son pouvoir, celui de contrôler la neige et la glace, car elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, et d'ailleurs elle n'avais aucune idée jusqu'où a pu se propager la nouvelle sur l'affaire qui s'est déroulé il y a quelques mois, quand sa magie fut dévoiler à la vue de tous. Un moment Oyûki se pencha vers Elsa et lui chuchota.

« Je suis comme vous »

Elsa sursauta. Ce n'était pas une certitude, mais elle se douta de quelque chose qui lui glaçait le sang, elle se souvint alors de la froideur qui émanait de la peau d'Oyûki. Elle se leva et lui dit ces quelques mots.

« Je crois que nous devons nous entretenir ailleurs... »

« Je le pense aussi. »

Elsa traversa la salle de bal, emprunta le couloir et un escalier, se dirigea vers un petit salon, sans prévenir ses convives et sans se retourner. Oyûki l'avait bien entendu suivi. Elle s'assaillirent chacune dans un fauteuil, elles étaient face à face.

« Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, et il n'est nul question de tour du monde, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Elsa.

« J'ai su que je n'étais plus la seule a posséder ce don dès votre naissance, je l'ai sentie, et j'ai planifié notre rencontre au moment où vous aurez compris que vous ne pouvez être heureuse avec un tel fardeau. Malheureusement, je constate que j'arrive trop tard... »

Elsa ne comprit pas les intentions de cette femme, que lui voulait elle ? Comment ça elle arrivait trop tard ? Pourquoi vouloir la rencontrer quand elle était désespérée, seule dans son palais de glace ?

« Que me voulez vous ? »

« Reine Elsa, savez vous ce qui nous différencie ? Vous êtes réel et moi une légende, Yûki Onna, la femme des neiges et de la brume, que tout le monde craint dans le pays d'où je viens. Nous possédons un pouvoir venu des cieux, les personnes comme vous et moi ne connaîtrons jamais le l'amour et le bonheur des hommes. Il est inconcevable que vous vivez parmi ces simples mortels qui vous mentent, en vérité ils vous haïront »

Elsa bondit de son fauteuil complètement abasourdie.

« C'est faux » s'emporta t'elle ! « Je ne connais pas votre histoire ! Et si ça s'est mal finit pour vous, je suis navré de l'apprendre, mais ma famille ainsi que mon royaume m'aime avec ou sans magie, je suis leur reine ! ».

La reine Elsa était connu pour son tempérament calme à l'instar de sa sœur, elle se mettait rarement dans cet état, mais l'attitude de la soi-disant Yûki Onna était plus qu'incorrecte, comment pouvait elle parler ainsi de son peuple et de la nature de l'homme ? L'étrangère lui tint un sourire narquois, et pour lui prouver qui elle était réellement, s'échappa rapidement de son fauteuil en lévitant, suivi d'un brouillard glacée et parsemée de cristaux de glace, s'approcha d'Elsa et mit sa main sur son front. Cette action ce déroula si vite qu'Elsa ne put se défendre, et la température de la pièce avait considérablement baissé. La reine se retrouva paralysé, sous la domination de Yûki Onna.

« Votre réponse ne m'impressionne guère, vous pensez qu'Arendelle vous aime, mais vous n'avez sans doute pas oubliée ces jours sombres...»

Elsa fut projetée dans un univers immatériel, sûrement un sort de Yûki Onna. Devant elle se défila plusieurs souvenirs de son passé : son isolation, le jour de son couronnement, le regard apeuré des gens qu'elle avait surpris alors que la fontaine se frigorifiait, les gardes de Weselton qui voulaient sa mort, Anna gelée...

« Je vous en prie arrêtez ça ! » implora Elsa.

« Ma pauvre fille, cela n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attends, si vous refusez d'admettre que vous n'êtes pas de leur monde. »

« ASSEZ ! »

Sous sa colère et la peur, elle réussi à se défaire du joug de Yûki Onna en libérant son pouvoir. La tapisserie et le parquais était recouverts de glace. Elle recula et se plaça en position de défense et prépara une parade en cas de nouvelle attaque.

« Je vous demanderai de quitter ces lieux immédiatement ! Ou sinon vous serez victime de ma colère ! Et si vous voulez vous battre, je suis prête à vous défier ! »

Yûki Onna leva le bras. Craignant une attaque, Elsa plaqua la japonaise contre le mur et l'accrocha derrière une camisole de glace.

« Je vous aurais prévenue ! Je n'hésiterai pas à vous... »

Elsa calma sa fureur avant de prononcer un mot qu'elle penserai jamais employer et qui était à mille lieux de ses principes. Yûki Onna riposta.

« Me tuer ? Vous êtes si faible face à un simple mot ? »

Elle se libéra sans problème de la camisole et fit disparaître toute forme de glace dans la pièce en les absorbant.

« Je ne suis pas venue me battre, pas maintenant, votre magie n'aura aucun effet sur moi, laissez moi vous montrer. »

Elle créa une épée de glace, la brandit et s'empala elle même, au niveau du cœur. Elsa en fut effrayé, qu'elle eu du mal à contempler cette scène.

« Vous ne possédez pas un cœur de glace, le vôtre est aussi bouillant qu'un cœur de volcan, un parfait paradoxe, cela vous empêche d'exploiter correctement vos pouvoirs. Et si il fallait engager un combat, pensez aux victimes collatéraux. »

Elle retira l'épée de sa poitrine, la plaie se cristallisa et disparu sans laisser de marque, aucun sang n'avait coulé. Elsa conclut que l'être qui était devant elle n'était pas humaine, ou du moins ne l'était plus. A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une voix masculine se fit entendre, c'était celle du majordome Kay.

« Votre majesté, nous avions entendu du bruit en bas, est ce que tout va bien ? Vos convives s'impatiente. »

Elsa se tourna vers la porte prudemment, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas atteinte par derrière.

« Oui Kay ! Je redescend, j'étais venu souffler un peu, dites à mes invités de ne pas s'inquiéter, j'arrive dans une petite minute. »

« Bien votre majesté. »

Les deux femmes attendirent que Kay s'éloigne, Yûki Onna jugea qu'il était l'heure pour elle de s'en aller. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donna vue sur le fjord et dit à Elsa.

« Je vous laisse plusieurs années, je reviendrai dans longtemps, profitez de votre bonheur, travaillez votre magie ! Un jour vous serez mienne, vous n'y échapperez pas ! »

Elle s'évapora sous forme de brume et s'échappa laissant derrière elle de la neige. Elsa s'écroula et pleura. Elle pensait que tout ses soucis avaient cessé depuis des mois, mais il s'avéra faux. Que devait-elle faire ? En parler à quelqu'un ? Hors de question, c'est son combat, Anna et ceux qu'elles chérie ne s'impliqueront pas cette fois-ci, au grand jamais.

Un instant plus tard, elle regagna la salle de bal. Anna se précipita vers elle.

« Elsa ! Est ce que tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

Elsa enlaça fermement sa sœur.

« Oh Anna, tant que tu seras avec moi, je serais toujours bien. »


	2. Karl

**Chapitre 2 : Karl**

Elle était là devant lui, dansant sous la neige. Elle était d'une beauté étincelante. Ses cheveux et ses longues manches flottaient au gré du vent. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit signe de s'approcher. Elle répéta de sa voix envoûtante.

« Viens à moi ! »

BAM BAM BAM

« Vous dormez en leçon Monsieur Karl ? » Dit le précepteur de ce dernier, après avoir frappé sa règle en bois contre la table.

« Oh non non non ! Je vous écoutais ! Vous parliez de... »

« Votre rédaction ! Monsieur Karl, j'étais entrain de la commenter, jusqu'à ce que je vous trouve inattentif. Est ce que Monsieur désire que je répète ? »

« Oh je suis désolée, faites donc... »

Le précepteur réajusta ses lunettes avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur la copie de son élève.

« Dans l'ensemble la syntaxe est bonne, le texte est aéré par les paragraphes, aucune fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, je vois d'ici la patte de votre tante qui a sans doute lu votre devoir, mais malgré tout je reconnais votre style. Mais voyons, vous voulez devenir éleveur de rennes ? Un peu d'ambition ! Vous êtes un prince ! »

Le précepteur rendit la copie et soupira un coup.

« Monsieur Karl, vous êtes le seul prince héritier pour le moment, votre tante n'est pas marié et n'a aucune descendance, savez vous ce que ça signifie pour vous si il arrivait malheur à notre reine ? »

« Ben, ma mère la remplacerai, je pense... » répondit le petit garçon de huit ans aux cheveux châtains, « Mais je ne vois personne remplacer ma tante ! Elle est extraordinaire ! »

« Je comprend votre attachement pour votre tante, qui est également votre marraine, mais vous savez, on ne vit pas éternellement, un jour votre tante et votre mère vous quitteront, et ce sera à vous d'accéder au trône. »

« Moi être roi ? » gloussa Karl « C'est impossible voyons, et ce doit être ennuyeux ! »

Le précepteur s'emporta face aux rires de son élève, il plaqua ses deux mains contre la table et s'exclama.

« Ce n'est ni une blague ni un jeu mon cher prince ! C'est sérieux, la reine Elsa prend de l'âge et le peuple réclame un roi, vous ne pouvez échapper à votre destin ! Après les vacances d'été je mettrais en place un programme spécial pour vous apprendre les bases fondamentale pour diriger un royaume tel qu'Arendelle, ce ne sera pas facile au début, mais vous verrez avec le temps que c'est pas bien sorcier. » Il fit une pause et repris « En attendant, j'aimerais que vous recommencez ce que vous m'avez rendu. Et je préviens si je vois une fois écrit le mot renne sur votre copie, ce sera un zéro pointé ! »

Karl acquiesça timidement, après s'être fait selon lui « un peu grondé ». Le précepteur lança alors pour le réconforter.

« Bon, demain il n'y aura pas étude en raison du Jubilé, je vous autorise même à quitter la classe plus tôt. »

Karl bondit de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce tout en exclamant un « Youpi ! ».

Nous sommes le 1er juillet 1854, Karl était l'enfant d'Anna et Kristoff née environ 1 an après leur mariage en 1845. Olaf et Elsa furent choisis pour être son parrain et sa marraine.

Depuis ces 10 dernières années, Arendelle avait connu prospérité, malgré l'augmentation des taxes dû à l'arrêt des échanges commerciaux avec Weselton et les Iles du Sud. Elsa gardait au fond de sa mémoire la menace de Yûki Onna, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer de bons moments avec son filleul et le reste de sa famille. Toutefois elle perfectionnait sa magie tous les jours en cachette pour se préparer à combattre si il le fallait. Entre la gestion de son royaume, les entraînements clandestins et sa vie auprès d'Anna, Kristoff, Karl, Olaf et les autres, elle ne pouvait consacrer son temps à chercher un époux, mais cela lui importait peu, le bonheur de sa sœur lui suffisait, même si il arrivait qu'elle en rêve la nuit, quant elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit. Quand Karl faisait des cauchemars, c'était avec joie qu'elle l'accueillait pour le calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il était l'enfant de sa sœur, mais elle le considérait comme le sien également sans en faire trop.

Karl était un beau petit garçon aux cheveux frisés et châtains et aux yeux bleues. Il avait les traits de sa mère, mais conservait le caractère de son père. C'était un garçon très débrouillard qui aimait les choses simples, et partageait la passion de son père : Les rennes et la montagne. Après les cours, il avait l'habitude de le rejoindre pour contempler et bichonner les rennes à l'étable qui avait été aménagé pour Sven et d'autres congénères suite au mariage.

Karl se rendit ainsi à l'extérieur en direction de l'étable, mais ne vit pas son père, car il avait pris congé plus tôt. Il n'attendait pas pour aller donner des carottes à Sven, sa compagne et sa progéniture. Le renne qui avait bravé le blizzard en été il y a dix ans n'était plus aussi fougueux qu'autrefois, il avait bien vieilli et atteint un âge élevé pour son espèce. Karl le caressa quand quelqu'un entra.

C'était un vieux monsieur d'environ 75 ans, un dénommé M. Johansen, ancien bûcheron du royaume d'Arendelle. Hormis Kristoff il était celui qui connaissait les environs par cœur. Maintenant à la retraite, il rend service au château en tant que palefrenier pour les chevaux et le rennes, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a construit l'étable où niche le troupeau de Sven. C'était un villageois proche de Karl, il lui apprenait de temps en temps les rudiments sur la survie ou la vie de trappeur.

Après avoir fini sa besogne avec l'aide de Karl, il proposa à ce dernier de lui apprendre à faire du feu sans allumettes, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'étable pour ne pas provoquer d'incendie, car il vaut mieux être trop prudent dans ce domaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé un endroit convenable sans herbe sèche, sans arbre et sans structure boisé, M. Johansen demanda à Karl de l'attendre. Dix minutes plus tard il revint avec de l'herbe sèche, un peu de petit bois, et une sacoche rempli d'on ne sait quoi. Il s'assaillit à côté du prince et lui présenta ce qu'il avait apporté et précisa à quoi servait chaque éléments. Il ouvrit sa sacoche laissant à découvert des mystérieux cailloux.

« Cela s'appelle des silex, il y a très longtemps on s'en servait pour fabriquer des armes et allumer un feu, grâce à l'étincelle qu'elle produit si on la frotte contre une roche en fer ou un morceau d'acier. »

Il lui tendit la sacoche et demanda de choisir son silex. Karl piocha et s'empressa de chercher un vieux fer à cheval aux écuries. Quand il revint, le félicita pour avoir compris qu'il fallait une pièce en fer. Karl s'attela, il frotta une fois, deux fois, trois fois, une dizaine de fois mais rien y faisait. Il y avait certes des étincelles, mais ne parvint pas à allumer la préparation de son mentor. Il accéléra la cadence des frottements sous les encouragement du vieil homme. Puis une voix se fit entendre à quelque mètres d'eux.

« Karl tu n'es pas en étude ? »

Anna se trouvait là en compagnie d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui était médecin au château. Elle s'appelait Beata, elle avait assisté Anna lors de son premier accouchement. Elle se substituait en dame de compagnie pour les dernières semaines de sa deuxième grossesse. Anna était en effet enceinte depuis huit mois, et en compagnie de Beata elle était sûr que son bébé arriverait sans encombre grâce aux mixtures à base de plante qu'elle concoctait. Elle avait bien entendu apprit la médecine traditionnelle, mais était avant tout ce qu'on appelait une guérisseuse au Moyen-Âge. Elle était au service de la reine depuis 1845, personne ne savait d'où elle venait et elle ne faisait jamais mention de son passé, c'était une femme assez secrète.

Karl abandonna son activité et alla embrasser sa mère.

« On m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir » précisa t'il avant de se tourner vers celle qui l'accompagnait « Bonjour à vous Beata ! »

Puis il se mit devant le ventre tout rond de sa mère pour dire coucou à son futur petit frère ou petite sœur.

« Comment va tu Sebastian... ou Alexandra ? Tu as de la place au moins dans le ventre de maman ? »

« Sebastian ? Alexandra ? Tu as mis ces noms là dans la tête de notre fils ? » poursuivi Kristoff qui avait observé toute la scène.

« On s'était mit d'accord monsieur ! » rouspéta Anna.

« Ce sont des prénoms trop long ! Un peu de modernité chérie ! Il faut des prénom courts comme Sven pour un garçon et Liv pour une fille. »

« Oh ! Liv ! Quel magnifique prénom ! » s'extasia Beata, « Si j'avais eu une fille c'est ce nom là que j'aurais donné. »

« Tu vois Anna ! Deux voix contre une » répliqua Kristoff.

« Ah les jeunes, vous savez moi je suis plutôt conservateur, j'opterais bien pour une petite princesse Alexandra » ajouta amusé de cette scène de ménage.

« Ah ! Vous voyez prince Kristoff Bjorgman d'Arendelle, nous sommes maintenant à égalité. Et j'ajouterai qu'il y a huit ans, vous vouliez un prénom court commençant par K, j'ai accepté sans broncher ! Et de toute façon, c'est moi qui porte l'enfant et qui doit en subir les conséquences ! J'ai attendu longtemps avant d'avoir les framboises que je convoitais tout l'hiver ! »

« Ah oui les framboises, qu'est ce que vous étiez insupportable à ce sujet ! »

Cette dernière réplique mit Anna hors d'elle. Elle s'avança vers son amant dans l'intention de lui donner une bonne correction, sous les regards inquiets de Karl qui ne voulais pas voir ses parents se disputer ou pire, molester.

« Comment oses tu ? » lança Anna en s'armant de son poing.

Quelqu'un d'autre se mêla à leur querelle, avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Les enfants, la récréation est terminé ! » dit d'une voix surjoué Elsa, « Kristoff, un peu de tenu envers une femme qui doit accoucher dans un mois ! Quand à toi ma très chère sœur, on ne se dispute pas devant son enfant. »

Karl alla courir au bras de sa tante, quasi en pleur.

« Tante Elsa ! Tu arrives juste à temps ! Maman allait frapper papa, et j'ai compris que mon prénom ne lui plaisais pas »

« Oh mon chéri, je n'étais pas sérieuse ! Au grand jamais je ne lèverais la main sur ton père, et au final c'est moi qui ai choisi ton prénom tout en respectant les conditions de ton père, et il te va si bien mon fils, je t'aime énormément ! » dît Anna en reprenant son fils avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

A ce moment là annonça que sa femme devait l'attendre, qu'il était pour lui l'heure de rentrer. Il ramassa le silex de Karl pour le lui rendre et précisa qu'il pouvait le garder pour s'entraîner quand il le voulait. Toutefois Anna imposa qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec dans le château et sans la présence d'un adulte.

La soir tombait. Lors du dîner, Anna et Kristoff débattaient encore sur le prénom de leur futur bébé alors que Karl et Elsa se moquaient d'eux en imitant les gestes et les paroles qu'ils ont vu et entendus dans l'après midi, ce qui amusa beaucoup Olaf qui, même si il n'avait pas besoin de manger, participait tous les soirs à ce moment convivial et chaleureux. Une grosse journée attendait tout le monde le lendemain, jour de Jubilé, dix ans que Elsa était sur le trône... Karl était le premier à être mis au lit, Anna lui lut un histoire et l'embrassa suivit de Kristoff. Il attendait le tour d'Elsa, sa chère et tendre marraine, car il avait des choses à lui confier. Elle arriva finalement en robe de chambre.

« Bonne nuit mon petit prince » dit d'une voix chaleureuse Elsa avant de déposé un baiser.

« Tante Elsa, ma rédaction n'a pas plus... » répondit tristement Karl.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Elsa en prenant place sur le lit de son filleul prête à l'écouter.

« Je suis soit-disant trop précieux pour élever des rennes, je dois tout recommencer... »

« Il doit y avoir d'autres choses que tu aimes et qui te tiennent à cœur. »

« Je vous ai vous, toi, maman, papa, Olaf, les rennes, , mais je serais toujours qu'un prince pour tout le monde et rien d'autres, à quoi bon m'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autres. »

« Profites de ta jeunesse Karl, le reste viendra avec le temps, et pour ton devoir je suis sûr que tu trouvera de quoi impressionner ton professeur. Allez maintenant au dodo mon petit prince, demain une grosse journée nous attend, levé à 7 h, 10h messe, 12h30 banquet, temps libre toute l'après-midi et pour finir en beauté, dîner et bal à 19h. Tu t'en souviendras ? »

« Oui ma tante, j'ai une bonne mémoire. »

« Très bien, bonne nuit. »

Elsa se leva, éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais Karl l'interrompit.

« Au fait tante Elsa... »

« Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il m'arrive depuis un moment de faire le même rêve, je vois une belle femme qui danse dans la neige, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que c'est toi, est ce que ça présagerait que tu sera aussi belle demain ? »

« Tu le verras bien assez vite » répondit elle, puis ferma enfin la porte.


	3. Jubilé

**Chapitre 3 : Jubilé**

Le lendemain matin, Karl sauta le petit déjeuner pour profiter des derniers moments de liberté, ou d'échapper la crainte de ces costumes de cérémonies inconfortables, ainsi que de l'ignoble toilette qu'on lui réservait. C'est en chemise de nuit qu'il se faufila en douce dans les jardins du château, il contempla les divers haies ou buissons fleuris tout en marchant, quand une pluie de pétales roses attira son attention. Il chercha la provenance de cette pluie tandis qu'une pétale se déposa sur son nez, il senti comme un flocon de neige, il constata alors qu'elles étaient givrées. En plein mois de Juillet, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'Elsa.

« Tante Elsa, tu es là ? » appela le garçonnet.

Personne ne répondit. Il chercha dès lors à travers le jardin sa tante en l'appelant successivement, il tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette familière. Celle qui hantait ses esprits depuis quelques temps déjà, qu'il prenait alors pour sa tante sous un autre forme. Elle avait les cheveux détaché qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, d'un noir intense comme la couleur de ses yeux perçants. Sa peau était si blanche, qu'elle pouvait se confondre avec son étrange accoutrement. Dérivé du kimono les manches étaient longues et tombantes, elles touchaient presque le sol à l'instar du reste qui traînait par terre. La chair des épaules et de la poitrine étaient à découvert, chose qui ne le laissait pas Karl insensible malgré son innocence d'enfant. Son visage était immaculé, aucune rougeur sur son fin visage, ses lèvres et ses cils étaient parsemé de givres comme les pétales qu'elle faisait tomber de nul part, comme par enchantement. Elle s'approcha du garçon et l'appela par son prénom.

« Karl, Karl, viens à moi. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le garçon, doutant de l'identité de cette apparition.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Prend ma main... Karl ! Karl ! Karl ! »

On entendit en parallèle une autre voix qui l'appelait.

« Karl ! Karl ! Debout mon petit ! »

Karl se retrouva tout d'un coup dans son lit, entrain d'être secoué par sa mère. Il demeura étourdi, il venait de se réveiller.

« Oh doucement maman ! Tu m'as fait sortir d'un rêve ! »

« Ouf ! J'ai eu si peur, tu ne te réveillais pas, tu as le sommeil aussi lourd que moi mon petit ! De quoi as tu donc rêvé pour refuser de sortir du pays des songes ? »

« C'est bête, je ne m'en souvient pas, mais ça m'avais paru si réel... »

Anna ouvrit les rideaux et exclama à son fils avec enthousiasme.

« En tout cas, le petit déjeuner qui t'attend en bas et ta super tenue sont bien réels, tu as de la chance, tu vas ressembler à un vrai petit monarque ! »

« Oh... génial » répondit il ironiquement.

« Ah non ! Tu ne fera pas la même scène que ton père ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Anna empoigna son chérubin et le traîna dans la salle à manger. Une fois le ventre plein, chacun s'isola pour se préparer. On aida Karl à s'habiller et à se coiffer adieu petites frisettes et bonjour cheveux coupés, raidis et parfaitement coiffés. On le plaça devant un grand miroir pour se contempler, en réponse il tira la langue à son reflet. Tout le monde se réunirent ensuite dans le petit salon pour un dernier briefing.

Puis 9h45 sonnait enfin, pour annoncer la messe de 10 h. On se pressa vers la chapelle où avait lieu la cérémonie. Elle dura environ deux heures. On attendit peu après la famille royal dans toute la ville, dans un cortège de plusieurs dizaines de gardes en uniformes, d'artistes jongleurs et acrobates ( Olaf se trouvait parmi eux sur le dos du vieux Sven, jetant des friandises à la foule ), des invités de la haute société venus de plusieurs coins de la Scandinavie, la majorité venait de Norvège. Et enfin deux calèches escortées par des gardes clôturaient cette joyeuse parade dans la première on y trouva Kristoff, Anna et leur fils Karl, et dans la deuxième, beaucoup plus grande, Elsa était debout entrain de saluer la foule, et cette fois-ci, pas de tenue faite de ses mains. Pour un grand jour comme celui-ci, il fallait représenter au mieux son royaume, elle n'en demeura pas moins belle que d'habitude. Dans la cohue certains marmonnaient entre eux quant à la situation de célibat de la reine, heureusement pour elle, la plupart du temps de manière compatissante.

Le défilé terminé, c'était enfin l'heure du banquet dans les jardins du château , réservé à sa majesté, sa famille et ses invités. Il y avait plein de visages familier pour la Reine Elsa, elle retrouva avec joie les premiers dignitaires qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son couronnement. Elle était redevable envers l'un d'eux, pour avoir ramené le Prince Hans dans son pays. Peu après Elsa reçu une correspondance lui apprenant que le Prince Hans fut destitué, jugé, humilié puis jeté au bagne en tant que galérien. C'était pour elle les dernières nouvelles des Îles du Sud, elle coupa tout échange avec, considérant l'acte de Hans comme une trahison.

Elsa connaissait toutes les personnes présentes au banquet, sauf deux qui avaient été jusqu'à présent assez discrets. Elsa savait tout de même à qui elle avait affaire, puisqu'elle avait en tête la liste des invités qui ont répondus présents.

C'était un jeune couple, fraîchement mariés peut-être; l'homme grand et svelte au cheveux noir, la femme, plus petite, rondes aux formes généreuses, au cheveux blonds comme le blé et de grands yeux bleues. Elle était également très maquillées, une adepte de la coquetterie sans doute. Elsa demanda à Kay de les faire venir à elle. Ils ne se firent pas prier, l'homme semblait enthousiaste et n'attendait que ça, contrairement à sa femme qui était cramponnée à lui et semblait avoir un malaise, elle avait un air pas commode comme si dame nature l'indisposait en ce moment.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda Elsa.

« Duc de Funningur des Îles Féroé, et mon épouse la Duchesse de Funningur » dit l'homme tout en faisant la révérence avec sa femme.

A l'annonce de leur nom, Elsa fut frappé d'excitation.

« Je suis enchanté de vous voir enfin. C'est un privilège pour moi de rencontrer monsieur le Duc de Funningur, à ce qu'on raconte descendant du célèbre Grimur Kamban, le premier homme qui aurait déposé les pieds sur une des îles de l'archipel. C'est encore un plus grand honneur pour Arendelle de conserver cet alliance, après le traité de Kiel, où mon défunt père avait perdu tant d'alliés et d'amis. »

« Ce traité a été une triste nouvelle pour beaucoup » répondit le jeune duc « Mais vous n'avez rien à voir avec les Royaumes-Unis de Suède et de Norvège, vous êtes à l'image de votre royaume: riche, puissante, indépendante, et surtout d'une grande beauté. »

« Vous m'envoyez ravie cher Duc » répondit Elsa en rougissant, un peu gênée des compliments à son égard vis à vis de la duchesse.

Suite à cette réplique, la duchesse lâcha son compagnon et s'en alla loin d'eux, sans dire un mot.

« Oh, pardonnez mon épouse, le voyage fut long et éprouvant, et elle est victime d'une certaine agoraphobie, elle est mal à l'aise en public. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps avant de nous montrer, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, mais je suis persuadé que l'air des montagnes d'Arendelle lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur votre grâce, courrez la rejoindre. »

« Très bien, nous vous retrouveront ce soir lors du bal, j'ai hâte de vous inviter à danser. » dit enfin le duc avant de rattraper son épouse.

Anna avait vu toute la scène en catimini, elle s'approcha d'Elsa et lui dit d'un ton taquin.

« Celui là est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouve pas ? Et tu as vu ? il t'invite à danser ! »

« Anna, je te préviens n'essaie surtout pas de me trouver qui que ce soit ! Et puis il est marié je ne me permettrais pas un tel pécher ! ( même si j'avoue qu'il possède un certain charme). »

« Oh Elsa ! Je ne voulais pas te provoquer, mais mon souhait le plus chère serait que toi aussi tu connaisse le grand amour. »

« Anna, je l'ai déjà trouvé et tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Plus loin, le duc retrouva sa femme, isolée et assise sur un banc sous un arbre, entrain de s'éventer à l'aide d'un éventail.

« Félicitation, tu as très bien joué ton rôle » lança le duc.

« Merci ! Mais cette fois ce n'était nullement de la comédie ! »

« Qu'était ce donc alors ? Serais-tu jalouse de l'attention que je lui porte ? »

La duchesse bondit et gifla le duc.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais moi, je ne te regarderais pas une seconde de plus avec ce monstre ! » gronda t'elle.

Funingur effleura la zone d'impact, il tenta de rassurer sa compagne en lui caressant la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera plus facile que je l'avais prévu, cette reine m'a l'air bien sotte ! »

« Es-tu sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? » répondit elle inquiète en fuyant son interlocuteur du regard.

« Si je le fais, c'est pour toi... » dit il en levant la tête de sa chère et tendre.

Après le banquet, il y avait un long temps libre, la reine en profita pour aller à la rencontre de son peuple. Plusieurs artisans se battaient pour montrer leurs nouvelles recettes, tissus, bijoux etc... Mais Elsa, connu pour sa sagesse su rétablir l'ordre et pu voir monts et merveilles exposés sur des stands, elle était fière de ce que pouvaient produire les habitants d'Arendelle. Certains aristocrates furent en admirations devant les robes et les bijoux de luxe. En s'enfonçant dans le centre de la ville, on pouvait participer à un bon nombre de concours ou d'atelier. Quelques uns attirèrent l'attention de Kristoff : Concours de sculpture en glace et sciage de bois. Il s'empressa devant un bloc de glace et se mit à l'ouvrage.

« Je crois qu'on l'a perdu. » lança Anna.

« Anna, est ce que tu reste ici ? » demanda Elsa.

« J'ai envie de le voir jusqu'au bout, et sous cette chaleur, recevoir des projections de neige ne peuvent que faire du bien, je me fatigue plus vite avec lui » répondit Anna en caressant son ventre.

« Très bien, je te retrouve tout à l'heure au même endroit alors. »

Elsa s'aventura avec deux gardes du corps dans les ruelles étroites de la ville, si étroites qu'il n'était pas aisé de se frayer un chemin. L'un des gardes recommanda de faire demi-tour, mais la reine protesta, elle avait envie de voir la ville entier en fête. Les deux gardes hurlèrent alors de laisser place à la reine, ce qui marcha plutôt bien, tous les habitants se mirent de côté par respect de leur souveraine. Mais un qui ne sembla pas avoir entendu courrait dans le sens inverse et renversa Elsa. L'un des gardes pu attraper le voyou et le força à s'excuser. La reine quelque peu secouée assura qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais l'homme se mit quand même à genou et lui tint un « pardonnez moi votre majesté ».

« Relevez-vous monsieur. Toutefois, faites plus attention, vous auriez pu blesser un enfant ou une personne âgée ! » Dit Elsa un peu sévèrement.

L'homme se releva et fit la promesse d'être plus attentif à l'avenir, quand son regard croisa celui d'Elsa.

« Est ce qu'on s'est déjà vu ? » demanda Elsa intriguée.

« Non, je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens d'un village voisin et je viens rarement ici » répondit l'inconnu.

« Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ? Je suis sûre de vous avoir rencontré il y a bien longtemps. »

« Oh c'est un honneur pour moi, ce que vous me demandez, je m'appelle Viktor Westerhoff, je suis pêcheur. »

Ce nom là ne lui dit rien, mais elle sentait qu'elle le connaissait d'une certaine manière. Elle se dit qu'elle s'en souviendrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle salua Viktor et continua sa promenade.

Au bout de deux heures elle revint vers la place où avait lieu le concours de sculpture en glace, il ne restait que des statues, conservé au frais sous un sorte de préau gardé par l'organisateur. Elsa lui demanda où ils étaient tous partis. On la dirigea vers le concours de sciage bois, elle retrouva Anna et son fils Karl entrain d'encourager Kristoff faisant équipe avec le bon vieux . La femme de ce dernier était plus préoccupée par la santé que la victoire de son mari, elle était d'avis qu'il était trop vieux pour ces jeux puériles. Ils finirent vainqueurs et Johansen n'eut rien de cassé, aucun rhumatisme, aucune courbature. Kristoff rejoignit sa femme pour recevoir sa plus belle récompense, un long et langoureux baiser , ce qui gêna fortement Elsa par leur impudeur. On demanda à la reine d'être le jury pour le concours de sculpture. La statue de Kristoff était de loin la plus jolie, elle représentait un ange au visage d'Anna. Mais elle décida de ne pas lui décerner la victoire, pour le punir de son comportement suite au baiser, ce qui vexa le couple princier.

La journée finit, le dîner allait être servis à l'intérieur du château dans la grande salle à manger, on y proposa un menu d'exception. Un certain yaourt glacé avec des morceaux de fruits de saison était le met le plus attendu des convives. La recette connut un immense succès, qu'un bon nombre de dignitaires voulaient en faire commerce et l'exporter dans le monde entier, l'un d'eux ajouta que « ça marcherai sans doute aux Etats-Unis d'Amériques ». La situation décompressa Elsa, elle s'imaginait la scène où dignitaires et aristocrates se battraient pour un dessert. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de les remercier, mais ajouta que c'était Olaf qui avait imaginé le concept, ce qui la faisait d'autant plus rire, en se visualisant les convives à genou devant Olaf, le suppliant de leur vendre la recette. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, mais seule une personne ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme. La Duchesse de Funningur, regardait avec dédain tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si pour elle, elle était encerclée d'ivrognes au beau milieu d'une taverne.

La suite se déroula dans la salle de bal. On attendit la reine pour l'ouverture. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, un vent frais entra dans la pièce alors que les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermés. Sous la force du souffle, les lumières s'éteignirent, de petits cris d'étonnements se firent entendre. Une lueur bleu turquoise fluorescente apparu et se déplaça au dessus des musiciens pour les éclairer. Ils commencèrent à jouer un air doux et mystérieux à la fois. C'est alors que dans l'obscurité, un spectacle de lumière accompagnait le petit orchestre, c'était l'œuvre d'Elsa et sa magie. Des filaments lumineux traversèrent la salle de bal et se faufilaient entre les invités, certains en se croisant formèrent des figures géométriques, puis on vit des animaux se façonner. Le spectacle dura une dizaine de minute, une espèce de feu d'artifice lumineux marqua le bouquet final. On applaudi les exploits de la reine puis les domestiques rallumèrent les lumières.

Elsa était enfin visible, elle entama un discours, souhaitant à tous ses convives une bonne soirée. Elle laissa place à sa sœur et son époux pour l'ouverture du bal. C'était un couple adorable, et Kristoff était assez bon danseur, pour cela il a fallu plusieurs cours. Les dignitaires qu'Elsa connaissait bien pensèrent que le prince avait amplement mérité la main de la princesse, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, alors que d'autres avaient eu du mal à s'en faire une raison, considérant même Karl à la naissance comme un bâtard. D'autres couples entrèrent dans la danse, Elsa resta seule à les contempler, ce fut à son tour d'être spectatrice.

La première valse terminé, Anna alla se poser sur un siège. Le poids de son bébé et le fait de bien se tenir droite pendant la danse lui demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Beata avait d'ailleurs déconseillée cette pratique, mais la princesse le voulait absolument, ce fut sa première et dernière danse pour la soirée, toutefois elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, il y avait du monde autour d'elle pour parler de maternité, bébé, allaitement, sexe et prénom du futur enfant. Elsa alla s'intégrer au groupe, où elle reçu encore des félicitations pour son spectacle de neiges.

Une personne s'était éclipsé dans les jardins. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde, bien coiffée, habillée d'une somptueuse robe rouge n'était pas d'humeur en fête depuis le début. Elle marchait sous le clair de lune, songeant à son compagnon et elle-même. Elle devait sa malheureuse situation à ses erreurs de jeunesse. Elle était seule dans le noir et le froid, il était en bonne compagnie dans la chaleur et la lumière de la grande salle, sans doute entrain de séduire ce qu'elle avait nommé monstre quelques heures plus tôt. Elle eut envie de s'effondrer et pleurer, mais hors de question d'afficher sa faiblesse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Qu'aurais tu fait ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? ».

Elle remit les pieds sur terre quand elle entendit un bruit. C'était celui d'un frottement en cadence. Elle s'orienta au son et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle arriva finalement devant un petit garçon, qui, incommodé par sa toilette, s'était réarrangé les cheveux de manière sauvageonne. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la duchesse, il se trouvait accroupi entrain de frotter une pierre contre un fer à cheval au dessus d'un tas de paille. La jeune femme se pencha sur lui.

« Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu ? » demanda la duchesse.

Le petit garçon que vous aurez sans doute reconnu se retourna et s'effraya de s'être fait prendre.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je resterais muette. » répondit elle.

« Je vous remercie madame ! Mais il m'a jamais été vraiment interdit d'utiliser ceci, je ne suis qu'autorisé à le faire en présence d'adulte, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, j'ai n'ai aucune raison d'être disputé. » souffla Karl avec soulagement.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici faire la nourrice si c'est ce que vous pensez. »

« Loin de moi cette idée madame, je n'ai aucune envie de vous importuner. Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au bal avec les grandes personnes ? »

« Vous devenez intrusif mon prince. » dit elle hautainement.

« Je voulais simplement être gentil. » s'énerva le garçon.

« Vous virez vers l'impertinence. » rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant le ton.

« Dans ce cas, je m'en vais. » surjoua le petit prince en retournant ses talons en direction des étables.

La Duchesse de Funningur vit s'éloigner le garçon dans la pénombre. Prit d'une certaine culpabilité, elle tenta de le rattraper. Elle ignora cependant que depuis un instant, cachée dans le noir, une silhouette les observait...

Les sœurs échangèrent encore avec leurs convives, essentiellement des femmes. Les mères de famille nombreuse donnèrent volontiers des conseils à Anna, Elsa reçu pas mal d'invitation à venir dans les contrées voisines. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa popularité, elle n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention, heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Olaf et ses pitreries pour détourner un peu les regards, et l'arrivé du deuxième enfant d'Anna provoquait également de de l'attention envers cette dernière. Une voix l'appela majesté, Elsa se retourna et vit le beau Duc de Funningur.

« Permettez moi de vous accorder cette danse. » demanda t'il tout en faisant la référence.

Cette demande dérangea beaucoup la reine, elle refusait souvent ce type d'invitation, et ce potentiel cavalier avait une femme qui semblait bien possessive, du moins c'est l'impression que cette femme lui avait donnée. Elle regarda anxieusement sa sœur, qui, avec des mouvements de bras et un sourire, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se laisser aller, franchir le pas, se libérer. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, se laissa prendre par la taille et dansa.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce moment serait fort agréable pour elle. Elle se cru en l'espace de quelques secondes dans un rêve, dans les livres qu'elle lisait à Karl pour s'endormir. Elle se dît qu'elle voulait plus de temps comme ça, en harmonie et dans une intimité parfaite, elle ne voyait que les yeux de l'homme et rien d'autre ne pouvait détourner son regard. Mais la rêverie prit fin aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé quand elle pensa à la duchesse qui l'accompagnait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, elle le connaissait à peine et il avait déjà une élue dans son cœur. Cette situation était d'autant plus ironique, car elle avait tenu à peu près le même discours à sa sœur il y a dix ans. Le retour à la raison se fit ressentir dans ses pas, pas du tout synchronisé avec son cavalier qui le remarqua vite.

« Quelque chose ne va pas votre majesté ? Ai je commis une erreur ? »

« Il n'est pas question de ça, vous êtes un excellent danseur mon cher duc, votre femme a beaucoup de chance d'avoir choisi un si charmant époux... Qu'est ce que je dis ? »

Elle voulu se cacher à n'importe quel endroit, sous les tables, les bancs, dernière un pilier. Elle avait honte de sombrer dans le romantisme, elle cru avoir rajeuni d'un quinzaine d'année. Le duc en voyant l'embarras de la reine prit ses mains et y déposa un baiser tout en la remerciant, qu'il était honoré d'avoir charmé son hôte. Elsa rougit et esquissa un petit sourire en gloussant légèrement, ne lâchant pas son regard aux yeux du duc. Ils furent tout d'un coup interrompus par un cris.

« Regardez dehors ! Il neige ! » se fit entendre.

Le duc fronça les sourcils et demanda si Elsa était à l'origine de cela. Les yeux écarquillés elle fit un non de la tête.


End file.
